


金木犀

by Matataki



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matataki/pseuds/Matataki





	金木犀

三十代昴×二十代丸子

 

丸子与渋谷第一次见面，是在一个初秋的傍晚。从沥青路上蒸腾而起的热气还未散尽，路边的居酒屋就已经渐渐热闹了起来。丸子穿着奶黄色的小纹和服站在树下，不停地摇着手里的扇子。父母似乎对这位即将与她见面的男人很是看重，特地嘱咐丸子穿得正式一点。  
“真是的，这么热的天要我穿这身衣服出门也太过分了吧。”  
丸子低头扯着自己的腰带，低声地抱怨着。  
“与其在树下站着扇扇子不如进来等着吧？”  
渋谷用脚抵着门，冲着丸子挥了挥手，  
“店里没客人。”  
丸子的视线越过渋谷的宽檐帽，往店里看了两眼，点了点头。  
“在等谁？看你站了快半个小时了。”  
“等父母……给我安排见面的人。”  
丸子迟疑了一下，但是转念一想觉得告诉一个陌生人也无妨，于是继续说了下去，  
“我父母一直想为我结一门门当户对的亲事，于是安排了旧相识家的儿子和我见面。”  
“第一次见面就迟到，这人靠得住吗？”  
“不，”丸子摆了摆手，“是我提前到的，他……”  
店里的表响了，丸子连忙看向渋谷，  
“是到您打烊的时间了吗？”  
“没事。他怎么了？”  
“他……现在迟到了10分钟了。”  
丸子低下头，玩着手里的扇子，不再说话了。  
“那个……我这里有折纸，你无聊的话可以叠一下。”  
渋谷从抽屉里掏出一堆花花绿绿的彩纸，递给丸子。  
“谢谢。”  
叠了不一会儿，丸子的手机就响了，她抬起头往店外看了看。  
“我该走了，这个给您。”  
丸子将一颗纸星星放到渋谷的手里，  
“今天谢谢您。”  
渋谷望着有些拘谨却又压抑不住雀跃的丸子的背影，她和那个拎着公文包的男人很快就汇进了人流里，看不见了。  
渋谷将摊在桌子上的彩纸重新收回了抽屉里，顺手也把那颗星星丢了进去。

渋谷第二次见到丸子的时候，她的无名指上已经戴上了戒指。  
“恭喜。”  
“谢谢。”  
丸子拢了拢头发，露出坠着星形宝石的项链，  
“好看吗？跟戒指是一套的。”  
“很适合你。”  
丸子害羞地笑了一下，  
“之前大家都叫我丑女，现在找到了喜欢的人所以就变美了吧。”  
渋谷只是客气地点了点头。  
“啊抱歉，我不该说太多我的私事。”  
“没关系的。”  
丸子从包里掏出一张叠得整整齐齐的纸，递给渋谷，  
“我这次是来借光碟的……能麻烦您帮我找一下吗？”  
“你坐那里等吧。”  
渋谷将那张纸细细抚平，丸子不由得盯着那双手看，只有无名指用了奶灰色的跳色，其他手指都涂成黑色，因为手指细长匀称，骨节并不分明，所以丝毫没有违和的感觉。这是一双属于艺术家的手，它们生来就应该抚在玫瑰木的琴颈上，或是舞台中央立着的麦克风上。总之它们不该在这里，成日里与那些陈旧的碟片和灰尘打交道。  
等到丸子回过神来，渋谷已经钻到架子中间找她需要的碟片去了。  
丸子坐在椅子上看着店里的陈设，手指绕着出门前刚刚卷好的头发，百无聊赖地想着接下来要做的事。  
“今天晚饭做什么好呢……对了，要买点零食，待会儿看电影的时候可以吃，还有饮料……遥控器还有电池吗？要不还是去买一板备着吧……”  
“是这些吧？对了的话在这里签个字。”  
“麻烦您了。”  
丸子连忙起身，拿起柜台上的笔在账单上签上了名字。  
“Maruko?”  
“是。”  
“记得两周之后还回来。”  
“请问老板您怎么称呼？”  
“袋子里有名片，联系电话也有。”  
渋谷把袋子递给丸子，  
“我这家店的违约金可是很高的，别忘了及时还回来。”  
“知道了。”  
“多谢惠顾。”  
渋谷目送丸子走出了门之后，俯身从抽屉里掏出了那颗星星。他想了想，将它收进了一个小铁盒里。  
丸子坐在回家的电车上，手里紧紧地攥着那张名片。  
“渋谷すばる”  
她觉得渋谷比第一次见面时冷淡了不少，便仔细地回想着是不是自己做错了什么——从进店起。可是她的眼前总会浮现出渋谷的那双手，把纸展开，把碟片摞在一起，按计算器，在账单上写字……丸子幻想着自己也能触碰到那双手，哪怕只是指尖如触电般地轻啄一下也好……  
丸子手上的汗沁进了名片上的木纹，她被自己的想入非非吓到了，什么都没买便回了家。

丸子的丈夫家境优渥，起初他对丸子也算体贴，但丸子渐渐地发觉自己与丈夫之间的感情并不是爱情，只是建立在客套基础上的同居而已。丸子时常陪同丈夫出席很多社交场合，两人会手挽手，营造出模范夫妻的表象，在合照的时候，丈夫的手也会适时地扶在丸子的腰际。隔着剪裁合身的礼服，丸子无法感觉到那只手传来的爱意或是温暖——而这恰恰是她最想要的。  
两人回到家之后基本也是安静地做自己的事，丸子难免会有些想要撒娇的念头，但当她看到丈夫戴得严严实实的耳机时，便很快放弃了那些不切实际的想法。  
更重要的一点是，丸子的丈夫从不与她行周/公/之/礼。作为举止端正的京都大小姐，丸子无法直截了当地向丈夫提出这方面的要求。于是她想，也许自己的丈夫无法从这种事中得到快乐，自己也无法勉强他。  
可是这方面的需求总是要想办法解决。丸子开始学着在丈夫不在家的时候自我疏解。她用手指在下面磨蹭着，回想着那些自己在漫长的空闲时间里看过的影片中的情节。她试图忽略掉环绕在男主角身边的宜嗔宜喜的女伴，将自己代入进去，这让丸子感到自卑和羞耻。她从床上弹起来，把褪到小腿的内裤拉好，冲到洗手间将手上的黏腻洗了一遍又一遍。  
之后，丸子又去渋谷那里租过几次碟片，渋谷依然是不温不火地客套着，用宽檐帽遮着自己的眼睛，唯一有变化的就是他手上的指甲油——最近这次是极深的红色，像是十潭深不见底的岩浆湖，随着渋谷的动作翻涌着。他把丸子要的あ片夹在两张唱片里递过来，表情没有丝毫波动。  
“唱片算我免费借给你的。”  
“谢谢。”

丸子回到家，把袋子里的碟片一口气倒了出来。她把あ片插进播放器，把音量调成静音，又把唱片放进唱机里，滋滋声后是萨克斯与男人轻佻的嗓音。  
“做事的时候谁会放这种歌啊？”  
丸子抱怨了几句，把裤袜和湿漉漉的内裤丢到一边，她任由自己歪在沙发里，怀里抱着丝质的抱枕，眼睛盯着屏幕，手指试探性地在下面摸索着。  
不，这还不够。  
丸子闭上眼睛，试图用想象让自己兴奋起来。可是她总是会想起渋谷和她所了解的与他相关的一切——他的手指，他说过的仅有的几句并非客套的话，摊在桌子上的彩纸，他的店里令人着迷的陈旧的味道，还有他袖口似有似无的香水味……  
不管那么多了。  
丸子想象着那只涂着指甲油的手抚过自己的脸颊，之后强迫似的托住自己的后颈，自己的乳/房正紧贴着他跳动的心脏，而那平时隐藏在层层叠叠的布料下的阳/物正在自己的下面磨蹭着……  
丸子高/潮了——在如烟花般令人颤栗的快感退却后，她感觉更加羞耻了，更准确一点说，是恐慌。  
她明白自己正一点点地坠进名为渋谷的深潭，也不会有人可以或者愿意去拯救她。  
“I feel good，so good…”  
在轻飘飘的鼓点里，丸子终于哭出了声。

第二天，丸子匆匆去还了あ片。如果这张碟片被自己的丈夫发现了的话，还不知道会闹出什么风波来。虽然他并没有了解自己的意愿，但还是谨慎些好。  
“眼睛怎么了？”  
渋谷一边在账单上打勾，一边问道。  
“没睡好而已。”  
“哦。”  
渋谷在身后的架子里翻了翻，把一张碟片放在柜台上，  
“这是什么？”  
“528Hz，据说是治愈的频率。”  
渋谷的指尖在碟片的包装上轻轻地点了点，  
“虽然我不信这个。”

丸子握着碟片回了家，她想要借着今天渋谷难得的关心抚慰一下自己。她怕自己很快就会忘记那些稍纵即逝的细节。  
她推开门，看到的却是自己的丈夫。丸子下意识地把碟片藏到身后，  
“今天下班这么早吗？晚饭想吃点什么？”  
“我下周要去欧洲出差，待几个月。”  
“啊…那…”  
“我不会带你去。”  
“好，我知道了。”  
丸子点点头，把碟片放进包里，藏在脱下的大衣后面，  
“我去做饭了。”  
丈夫明知道自己一直梦想着去欧洲旅游，她应该为此而感到失落的，但不知道为何，她现在反倒有种轻松的感觉。  
胡萝卜，萝卜，鱼轮，油豆腐，魔芋丝，猪肉……  
丸子把它们一样样地切好，放进锅里，看着它们在汤汁里冒着热气，舀出滚烫的汤汁把酒糟融化，再把乳白色的液体倒回锅里。  
做着这一切，丸子感觉内心异常地平静。她假装自己没有注意到水槽里扔着的便当盒和勺子上沾着的口红的痕迹。  
她在围裙上擦了擦手，把粕汁盛到一对一模一样的碗里，  
“饭做好了。”

丸子看着丈夫的身影消失在安检口后，低头按了几下手机。  
“一路顺利。”  
她踩着红底高跟鞋踏在花纹考究的地毯上，尖尖的鞋头挤得她的脚趾生疼。  
她终于得到了相对的自由。她迫不及待地想要离开这里，可是机场的出口看起来还是那么远。  
如果脚下的地毯是飞毯就好了。  
带我飞走吧，掠过这个城市的上空，绕过高楼后躲藏着的蓝色月亮，降落到那家不起眼的店门口吧。  
对了，那家店，那张碟片。  
丸子突然想起自己还没有听过渋谷给自己的那张碟。  
她加快了脚步。

回到家，丸子将那双碍事的高跟鞋甩到一边，急匆匆地翻出了那张碟片，把它放进了唱机。  
传出来的声音不是丸子原有认知中的音乐，更像是令人愉悦的噪音。  
闭上眼睛，她仿佛看到了广袤的星河，缓慢流动的暗物质托举着她，声音从很远的地方传过来，像是涌动的海潮，足以穿过她的指缝而不会吞噬她——她很快便睡着了。  
她做了一个梦，梦里有渋谷——意料之中。  
她梦见渋谷握着她的手，他隐忍的薄唇一张一合，似乎在说着什么。  
“您在说什么啊，我听不到。”  
她紧紧地盯着渋谷，这似乎是个两个音节的词。  
身下的暗物质突然如光般消散，丸子一激灵醒了过来，她摸着自己的嘴唇，回想着渋谷的嘴型，  
“好…き…”  
“好き！”  
碟片早已播放完毕，只有滋滋声回荡在屋子里。  
丸子紧紧地咬着嘴唇，她告诉自己，梦和现实是相反的。  
但她还是从床上爬了起来，把那张碟片从唱机里拿出来，放进包里。  
走到门口，丸子迟疑了一下，把戒指摘了下来，出了门。

丸子把碟片放在柜台上，推给渋谷。  
“有效果吗？”  
“我睡得很香。”  
“那你留着吧，不用还给我了，反正我这儿也没地方放。”  
“可以吗？”  
渋谷瞥了一眼丸子搭在柜台上的手，  
“没戴戒指？”  
“中午洗碗的时候摘下来了……”  
丸子局促地涨红了脸，她转过身去，背对着渋谷，  
“店里好热啊…”  
“嗯。”  
“店里用的是…？”  
“天色不早了，你该回家了。”  
渋谷从柜台里走出来，站在丸子身边，丸子这才第一次看清了渋谷平日里隐藏在阴影里的眼睛，只这一眼，就足以使丸子情难自抑。她鬼使神差地抓住渋谷的衣袖，  
“可以陪我说说话吗？求您了。”

“要和我说什么？”  
渋谷拉过来一把椅子，放在丸子身边，  
“我有个朋友，她的丈夫从来不想去了解她，也不和她有任何亲密的举动，那种，那种事更是没有做过。”  
丸子清了清嗓子，试图缓解提及到那件事的尴尬，  
“她很寂寞，我也不知道该如何帮助她。”  
丸子交叠着手指，压抑着自己的鼻酸，  
“虽然那件事不是生活的全部，可是…可是她想要被抱紧。”  
丸子紧紧地咬着下唇，  
“她想要…被爱。”  
察觉到自己马上就要哭出来了，丸子匆忙起身，捂住了脸，  
“抱歉我失态了。我该走了。”  
“答案不重要了吗？”  
丸子没回答，推开门跑了出去。

之后的几周，丸子没有去渋谷的店，她担心自己又做出什么失控的事。  
她依然会想着渋谷自/慰，她说服自己，有生理方面的需求是人的本性，她并没有做错，也不需要为此感到可耻。  
可是她何尝不想拥有一次真正意义上的云雨。  
跟谁都行。  
丸子这样绝望地想着。

她还是去找了从事那种工作的男人。  
他们很快地脱了衣服躺在床上，丸子看着那根肮脏的阳/物逐渐靠近自己，在自己的下面机械地磨蹭着，那男人还试图用拙劣的情话与丸子调情，这让她感到无比恶心。  
她用手抵着男人燥热的身体，从他汗淋淋的怀里挣脱出来，  
“钱我会付给你，可以离我远点吗。”  
那男人倒也有职业道德，去洗手间解决完毕后就离开了。  
丸子掏出手机，输入了那个早已烂熟于心却从未拨打过的号码。  
她撒了谎，从某种意义上来说，她也没有撒谎。  
她给渋谷发了条短信。  
“救我。”

渋谷很快就循着短信上的地址赶了过来。  
“怎么了？”  
“没事。”  
丸子裹着浴袍坐在床边，卷曲的发梢滴着水。  
“找了个人做/爱，但是果然还是做不下去。”  
丸子苦笑了一下，  
“可能他嫌弃我是个丑女吧。”  
渋谷沉吟片刻，问道，  
“你丈夫呢？”  
“管他干嘛？”  
丸子伸手把渋谷的帽子摘下来，扔到一边，  
“请和我做/爱吧，渋谷さん。”  
她用手臂环住渋谷，把额头抵在渋谷带着夜雾的外套上，  
“求您了。”  
渋谷叹了口气，轻轻地揉了揉丸子的头发，  
“别哭啊，你。”

“我自己来。”  
“不，让我来。”  
丸子把渋谷外套上古铜色的金属扣一粒粒地解开，之后是衬衣上小巧的塑料扣子。灯芯绒的裤子也被褪了下来，最后是印着草莓的内裤。  
丸子耐心地做着这些事，像一位尽职尽责的妻子。但这过于纯真的举动在不经意间带上了些许挑逗的意味。  
“该渋谷さん了。”  
她半强迫地拉着渋谷的手，让他解开自己浴袍上的带子。  
渋谷的手总算暖了些，他俯下身，对着丸子耳语道，  
“跪下。”

丸子顺从地跪在床上，那双丸子曾经幻想过多次的手此刻正在她的胴体上游走。渋谷微凉的指尖顺着丸子略微丰腴的后背一路向下，这细微的刺激已经足以让丸子身热情动。  
渋谷用手揉捏着丸子的臀瓣，之后便是有条不紊的进入。  
丸子从嘴里发出几声轻哼，任由渋谷从后面贯穿自己。她喘息着，出了一层薄汗的身体随着渋谷的抽插而不住地颤抖着。如电击般的酥麻感很快蔓延到指尖和脚趾，随后是更加猛烈的插入。  
高潮过后，丸子终于承受不住，如同虚脱般地瘫倒在了床上。  
“累了？”  
“嗯。”  
渋谷从后面抱住丸子，替丸子拨开贴在脸颊上的头发。  
“累了就睡吧。”  
丸子翻了个身，面对着渋谷。渋谷被丸子盯得有些不好意思，眼睛里带着笑意问道，  
“怎么了？”  
丸子把渋谷的手拉过来，指着手背上的疤，  
“这是怎么了？”  
“纹身，后来洗了。”  
“为什么要洗？”  
“会吓到客人的吧，这么明显。”  
“我不怕。”  
“是吗？”  
“当时一定很疼吧。”  
丸子的手指划过渋谷流畅的鼻梁，停留在他未刮干净的胡茬上，  
“渋谷さん真好看啊，为什么总是要用帽子遮住自己？”  
“因为我怕生。”  
丸子看着渋谷一本正经的表情，忍不住笑了出来，  
“怕生为什么要开店，还只有一个人？”  
“因为人总要想办法生存下去。”  
丸子迷迷糊糊地点着头，打了个哈欠。  
渋谷握着丸子的手，在她的额头上轻轻吻了一下，  
“睡吧。”

从那日起，渋谷与丸子见面的次数顺理成章地多了起来，在与渋谷相处的时光里，丸子体会到了之前从未体会过的伴侣之间的温存。  
他们拥抱，亲吻，躲在屋子里看碟片，一起出去吃饭，逛街……当然还有，做/爱。  
丸子意识到渋谷并不是寂寞时的慰藉，而是自己真正想要相伴一生的人。  
她幻想着这样自由的日子永远不会迎来终结，但距离丈夫预定回国的日期还是越来越近了。

在距离那个约定日期还有一周的时候，丸子收到了丈夫的邮件。  
“我们离婚吧。”  
丸子冷静地接受了这个事实，甚至还有一丝如释重负的感觉。  
因为两人结婚前做过财产公证，所以资产分割上丸子没吃多少亏，手续也很快就办完了。  
她对这个家没什么留恋，只是带走了自己来的时候带的那些东西——刚刚好装满一个行李箱。  
那些当初满怀憧憬地买下的与丈夫配对的生活用品，她一样都没有带走。

她拖着行李箱去了渋谷的店，  
“怎么了，要去欧洲找你丈夫了吗？”  
“嗯……subaru说怎么办呀？”  
丸子假装苦恼地皱着眉头，声音也软了几分，  
“我不想和你分开。”  
渋谷从柜台里走出来，抱住了丸子，  
“路上小心。”  
“就这样？”  
渋谷忍不住笑了出来，  
“玩够了没有啊你？”  
“subaru怎么知道我在撒谎？”  
“maruko真是太好懂了，一进门笑意就收不住了还来骗我？”  
“啊真没意思。”  
丸子撅了撅嘴，  
“连那句话都不舍得说。”  
渋谷接过丸子手里的行李箱，在她的唇上印下一个吻，  
“愛してます。”  
丸子摇了摇头，  
“还不够。”  
渋谷从柜台上拿起那个装着星星的小铁盒，  
“打开看看。”  
“subaru居然还留着，难道…？”  
“没有。”  
渋谷红着脸转过身，把丸子的行李箱拖到一边放好。  
“我们离婚了。”  
渋谷的动作顿了一下，  
“嗯。”  
“是他提的，他没为难我。毕竟是他有错在先。那姑娘挺不错的，比我好看。”  
丸子从背后亲昵地抱住渋谷，  
“subaru不高兴吗？”  
“但我情愿你没经历过那些事。”  
“都过去了不是吗？”  
可是丸子还是轻轻地放开了渋谷，坐在椅子上抽泣了起来，  
“别离开我，subaru。”  
渋谷走过去，用手给丸子擦着眼泪，  
“嗯。”  
“我再也不相信永远这个词了。”  
丸子抬起头，注视着渋谷，  
“但我依然相信爱。”  
她的手覆住了渋谷的手，  
“也相信你。”

又是秋天了，金木犀馥郁的香气让空气都变得浓厚了些。  
渋谷与丸子手牵着手走在街道上，夕阳把他们的影子拉得很长，与地上纷杂的落叶交叠在一起。  
他们穿过人流和腾起的烟火气息，顺着那条长长的坡道一直向前走着，直到消失在那些细小的花朵拼缀成的金黄色的云里。


End file.
